Images
by ProfTweety
Summary: Noise! There's noise just ahead. Help! Run! A shot rings out. She hears a grunt. Turns to look. The hunter is so close. His knife raised above her. Another shot. He grunts and slices the air. Misses her. Last shot. He falls. Red and blue lights swirling together. Red and blue make purple. Purple lights in the foggy moonlight. Safe. No more running. Purple means she's saved.


_**Images**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N:** Happy birthday to _EvilRegalShandyLvr21_! It's #Shandy. It's weird. It's probably the _strangest_ birthday fic you'll ever get in your entire life. Musey takes a bow for that one; hands you a glass of wine and a shot of Jack. You might need both after this.

 **A/N2:** _Enjoy_! Leave a _**review**_ if y'all's feel so inclined; they are ever so lovely to read. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

A woman lying peacefully. The pain is gone. Blood spills out. His heart is beating wildly. Full moon above, grass below. It's bright as day, yet it's night. The hunter becomes the hunted beneath the starry sky.

A scream breaks the quiet. Small fingers fumbling for a phone. No signal. Too far into the woods. Run. The hunter isn't done yet. _Run_!

Foliage everywhere she looks. High grass and low trees. Huge bushes and thick shrubs. She knows it's all green. Can tell that by the moonlight. A sliver of silver. _Run_! The hunter is out there still. She saw his work. He's coming. Coming for her. He's right there. _Run_!

Red lights. Blue lights. _Help_! _Help_ _me_! The hunter is just behind her. She trips, rolls down the slight hill. Rolls towards the lights. Red and blue lights together. Dancing in time. Creating an eerie glow against the moonlight. The moon now hiding behind fog. The hunter hides too. Hides in the shadows. Waits for her to get up. Waits for her to go towards the red and blue lights. He knows what she wants. Knows she won't find it.

She does as he hopes. Stops rolling. Starts running. Clawing through the foliage towards the lights. Lights that mean help is near. So close. _Safety_. Red and blue lights mean safety.

Banging on the car's hood. Pounding on the driver's window. Empty. _Why_? It's late. She's alone. Alone with the hunter. Where are they? _Help_! _Run_!

 _Noise_! There's noise just ahead. _Help_! _Run_! A shot rings out. She hears a grunt. Turns to look. The hunter is so close. His knife raised above her. Another shot. He grunts and slices the air. Misses her. Last shot. He falls. Red and blue lights swirling together. Red and blue make purple. Purple lights in the foggy moonlight. Safe. No more running. _Purple_ means she's _saved_.

Charcoal pin-striped suit. Silver hair reflecting the moon. Purple tie. He's the shooter. Her savior. Clinging tightly to him. Crying in the night. _Her_ _savior_. He whispers to calm her. Looks around. He needs to pass her to someone else.

Purple dress. Ivory blazer. Sweet perfume. Reminds her of a happier time. Before the hunter. _Home_. Purple dress calls an ambulance. Coroner. Call the coroner. _Look_! _They're_ _gone_. _It's just_ _me_. _Home_?

Hugs. Such tight embraces. Let go! _Home_? Tears. So many tears. One child. Such loss.

Name? _No_ , _no_ , _no_! I'll go first. I'm Andy. This is Sharon. Now your turn. Name? _Khema_. _Princess_. It means princess. Purple dress, _Sharon_ , holds her tightly. Charcoal suit, _Andy_ , and the other strangers scour the area. Push foliage aside. _Her_ _mama_! They found her mama.

A photo. Clasped tightly in her hand. Husband, wife, child. Why? Hunter. Papers in his pocket. Court papers. Sole custody to her mama. The Hunter lost his princess. His little girl. He _must_ see his princess. He _loves_ her so much. He died trying to hurt her.

Police station. Desks. So quiet. Charcoal suit, _Andy_ , has an interview. Photos. Evidence. Only one box. Easy case. Solved so quickly.

New home lady. Black pants, tan shirt, black sweater. Sneakers? Princess meet Cynthia. _No_! _Run_!

Take my hand. You're safe. Easy case. Solved so quickly. Critical missing. Two hours since the call came in to purple dress. _Sharon_. Charcoal suit picks Khema up. _Andy_. The savior. _Her_ savior. Clinging so tightly. I've got you. You're safe. Go with Cynthia. Jumps over to purple dress. Clings tightly. _No_! Shh, baby, shh. Sounds like mama. Shh, baby, shh. Rocking. Swaying. Shushing. So tired. Sleep, little one, sleep.

Hand off to new home lady. _Why_? So tired. _Andy_! You're safe now. Go with Cynthia. So tired. Sleeping. Swaying. Tears. Tears in her sleep. Poor princess.

Looks exchanged. Eyes locked onto each other's. Shining eyes; both of them. Heads nod. They need to leave. _Now_.

Home. _Their_ _home_. Tears for the young girl. Some for her mama. Clinging tight to each other. Rocking. Swaying. Whispering. Whimpering.

Salty kisses. Gentle. Needy. Hungry. Passionate. _Home_. The kid's home. Their bedroom. Privacy. Hungry kisses as they walk. Tripping down the hall. Quiet. So quiet.

 _Their_ _room_. Door locked now. Shoes kicked off. Jackets dropped to the floor. Zippers pulled down. Hungry kisses. Sighs. Buttons undone. Clothing shed.

Linens pulled back. Hunger. Safety. Falling together. Landing softly. Holding tightly. Less hungry kisses. _Comfort_. Whispers. Sighs.

 _Connection_. Bodies joining. Moving. Swaying. Matching rhythms. Whispers. Moans. Groans. Words of love. Promises of forever. _Again_. _Always_. Home. Their home.

Waves crashing onto the beach. Water falling over a cliff. Slamming into the pond below. Ripples. Broken surface. Vibrations beneath the surface. Sighs. Moans. Whispers. Touches. Waves crashing, again and again.

Breathless. Tired. Spent. Holding each other gently. Whispers. No tears. Case closed. Home. _Their_ home. _Their_ bed. So tired. Gentle kisses. _Love_. Lasting love. _Life_. This is _their_ life.

Lines blur. Work. Home. _Their_ home. _Their_ kind of love. Lines blur. Many images; only one _them_.

[ **The End** ]

 **A/N3** : So this is what happens when the best pain killer you can take is Tylenol Extra Strength every hour on the hour. I'm totally hopped up on it all day. Dee, hope ya made it to the end. Enjoy the glass of wine and shot of Jack. It's probably necessary by now after reading this. Regardless, no matter how weird, the love is there so Happy Birthday, you strong lil young'en! Whatever comes along, you got it handled.


End file.
